The real conversation
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: What really happened after they got on the elevador!
1. Elevador

I do not own ony of these ppls!I wish I did but I dont so I will go and party with the lil ppl!Holla!

* * *

"Tell Glenn I said Thanks."Niomi said as Olivia and Elliot were walking out...Olivia just nodded.

"Loves a bitch!"Olivia said to Elliot regarding the case they had just worked on.

"Tell me about it!"Elliot responed,wanting to tell her how he knew and that it was because he had been holding in all his feelings...but he couldnt.

"You know,we've been partners all these years and I dont even know your blood type."

"A positive."

"What do you know?Me,too."

As they entered the elevator Olivia wanted to tell him how she would give and arm and a leg for him but she didnt.She wanted him to know she saw him and Dani but would she sound jealous?The truth is that she was...she wanted Elliot to be hers and not Danis...

"I'd give you a kidney..."Elliot said braking the silence.

"Not if I give you mine first..."Olivia looked at Elliot but he just smiled and looked forward."Your blushing!"

"No im not!"

"Yes you are...and you know it,El."

"No one has called me El since you left..."

"Well get used to it cause I am NOT going anywhere eles for a while."

"Anywhere eles?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason...you'd give me your kidney but who gets your heart?"Elliot asked looking over towards Liv.

"You already have it...El.."

They both looked at each other for a good while then the elevador doors opened and they walked out.

* * *

Did ya like?I just thougt about what should of been said! 


	2. Warm and Together

Thanks for the reviews and to the person who gave me the idea to keep going!! 

Since the day that Olivia told Elliot he had already had her heart things seemed to just fall into place between the two of them.Lets just say:Life got better!

"Hey!Is Cragen here?"Elliot whispered to Olivia as they she accross the jointed desks.

"Um-uh-I thinks hes in his office.Why?"Olivia sounded confused and looked to fit the part,too.

"Lets go!Me and you,just us.I gotta talk to you about somthing."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on!"

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and hurried to the roof.When they got closer to the door he covered her eyes with his hand.She went to pull his hand off but decided that she wasnt going to.Where ever they were going he wouldn't let her get hurt.When they reached the door he made sure she couldn't see.

"I hope you like it!"Elliot said as he went to open the door.

"Like wh-"Elliot removed his hand revealing the roses and lillies surronding them on the roof,"Oh my gosh!El...for me?"

"Who eles,Liv?"

"You shouldn't have.This is beautiful!When did you find the time for this?"

"Well last night I thought real hard about what you said in the elevador and finally got up enough stength to tell you what I've always wanted to tll you.Olivia,I love y-"

He was cut off by her lips on his.His heart melted,he melted.The electricity betwen the two of them was amazing!Elliot moved closer to Liv pushing her up on the wall.

"El?I-I-I-I need you!"Olivia moaned between kisses!She pulled away but kept allowing her hands to roam his body.

"I love you!"Elliot said as he kissed her neck softly.

"I love you so much!"

"Wait!"Elliot said when he heard a knock on the roof door.

"Its Fin!Yo open up!Cragens having a fit!"Fin yelled.

"Oh crap!We're coming!"

Olivia fixed her hair and Elliot buttened up his shirt.They kissed one last time then hurried off the roof.They ran to thier seats before Cragen came back.

"That was close."Munch said as Elliot and Olivia junped!

"Wha-?Oh my god John...where'd you come from?"Olivia asked.

"Well my parents got drunk one night..."John kept mumbling as Cragen entered the room.

"Where in the world we're the two of you?"Cragen yelled,Munch still mumbling.

"We went to get coffee and don't worry I got a hit on the case!"Olivia said fast.Yup,Munch is still mumbling.

"Well at least your back.What did you get?"

"Well,when we went into the apartment and found the pills in the container in the bathroom on the floor they weren't perscribed to anyone,then the vic had the same pills in her purse.If she had ben taking them as listed and if we added the amount in the apartment it would add up perfect!I really think this guy did it and this is just another reason to believe its him."Olivia explained.

"Good work Benson..and uh-Munch?What the heck are you mumbling to yourself?"

"And now I am here talking to myself!Oh what?Sorry Olivia asked me where I came from!"He admitted.

"Huh?Your weird."Cragen said as he walked back to his office rubbing his head in confusment.

"How'd you just get all that and you weren't even in here?"Elliot asked even more confused then captain.

"Im just smart like that I guess.But it's geting late and I just got this so lets leave."Olivia suggested.

"But-"

"Shut up!Were leaving!"

"I like a women in charge."Elliot jumped up and grabbed his coat.Olivia did the same and ran out,and of course Elliot chased her.

Elliot couldn't help himself.He pinned Liv up against the car and kissed her.Intencing the kiss,Olivia turned so she could open the back seat of the car.Elliot fell in and Olivia on top of him.He unbuttoned her shirt and roamed her body.She sat up and looked around at everyone.What were they thinking?Having sex in the back seat of a police car in the middle of New York.

"El!?My bed is alot more comfortable.You know we could go there."Liv said putting her shirt back on and getting up.

"Yuh.I think we should,even though this was a little fun."

They got up and ran over to Olivia's car.They hurried to her house.When they got out of the car Elliot wrapped his arms aroud Livs waist and they ran to her apartment.Before she could shut the door he had her shirt back off and they were walking into her room.

Elliot picked her up had ran to the room.Once he got in there he laid her on the bed.She ripped his shirt off revealing his well-toned chest.Her body went to a whole differant world when he kissed her chest leading down towards her feet.With his teeth he undressed her completly.

"Oh my god!Elliot!"Olivia yelled as she clinched her hands into his back.

"Do you want me to stop?"He asked hopeing she'd say no!

"Hell no!Are you crazy?"

That night was filled with nothing but passion that was let out of a bottle that had been closed for 8 long years.The next morning they woke up in each others arms.Warm and together!What could get in the way of this?

Do ya like?This should so happen!


	3. Benson here,Stabler cooking

A special thanks goes out to:princess of dragons,onetreefan,ingz,  
Marie2185,obbsessedwithstabler,LivNel4ever, onetreefan again for all the reviews!!If it wasn't 4 yall I think i'd stop writing!!

The next morning Olivia woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon,eggs and grits!Elliot was cooking!

"Hey!Good morning sunshine!"Elliot greeted as Olivia slowly walking out of her room streching and fixing her hair up in a bun.

"Uh-huh...so what cha cooking good looking?"Olivia replied walking up to Elliot and sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"Uh-bacon,eggs and grits...hope you like."

"Okay let me get this straight...your HOT,a cop,funny,and you can cook?Wow!I guess your just perfect!"

"Well I do try if I say so myself!"Elliot teased.

"Okey dokey!When did you get up by the way?"

"About a half an hour ago,why?"

"I don't know.I was just asking!The police car last night..who's was it?"Olivia askd a little emberassed.

"Oh crap..!"

"What?"

"It was Officer Browns.."

"The guy who almost got us fired?"

"Uh yup!Well at least he wasn't in there...or was he?"Elliot said as he and Liv both burst out into laughter as Elliots phone went off.

"Olivia can you get that?Its in our-YOUR room on the dresser...just anwser it for me.I have to get these eges off before they burn."

"Yup!Hold on!"

With this Olivia ran into the room and anwsered the phone.

"Benson here,Stabler cooking!."Olivia joked as she anwsered the phone.

"Uh-hey...this is Dani.Can I talk to El."Dani said a little confused why Olivia was anwsering Elliot phone.

Olivia wanted to hang up!No man-stealing-skank was talking to her man...and she called him El!!Oh heck no!But she had to be nice!

"Um...he's cooking right now...can I take a message?"

"Yes you can.Tell him that I have to talk to him and its important.Okay?"

"Uh huh...whats your number?"Olivia asked pertending to give a crap!

"555-1097..."

"Im writing it down!Alright all done!"With that Olivia hung up leaving Dani in a really bad additude!

Olivia walked back out to the kitchen and sat back down next to Elliot at the table.He was waiting for her to eat.What a gentleman!She wanted to ask him why in the world was Dani calling his personal cell phone but didn't want to sound jealous...but he was.Wait!She had Elliot not that frizzy haired brat Dani!Why was she jealous?Was it the fact that maybe Elliot and Dani got close while she was out?No that couldn't be it...

"Who was that?"Elliot asked after he took a bite of a piece of bacon.

"Uh-Dani.She said to call her and it was important?"Olivia said all normaly.

"Dani?Dani Beck?Why would she call me?"Elliot asked.

"How should I know?Maybe shes the type of girl that thinks a kiss means more than it really does."Olivia said.

Oh crap!I shouldn't of said that.You idiot!!Now he knows I was at the bar that night!!!Stupid!!!Stupid!!

"What are you talking about,Liv?"Elliot aid tring to play it off but he knew he was an bad liar.Thats why everyone could tell he loved Liv.Because he lied everyday of his life!

"Never mind.It doesn't matter anyway.I just over reacted is all.You want more bacon?"Olivia said as she got up and went to go over to the counter but Elliot jumped up and stopped her.

"No!Olivia talk to me,please.How did you know?"

"I was at the bar that night.I had just got there when I saw you grab her and kiss her like three times and you looked pretty into it so I got back in my car and drove to the station house and told Don I needed more time off.He said 'Okay' and asked if I was gonna just leave without saying 'Hi' to you and I specificly asked him not to tell you I was back yet."

"It didn't mean anything Olivia.I was kinda drunk.I didn't mean to kiss her but I saw you when I looked at her!I was wishing it was you!"

"Wishing?Well that one didn't come true and it was Dani not me.Plus how can I take your word for it?You kept refering the vic yesterday to Dani...her name was Danielle."

"I know it didn't come true but...but...I dont know why!And if you can't take my word for it than did you take my word seriously when I told you I love you?"

"I don't know,El.I love you but I am scared that if I love anyone I might lose them like I have my whole life!"Olivia begain to cry.Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"Im not leaving you ever!And thats a promise!I would never lie to you,Liv."

"Then why didn't you tell me about the kiss between you two?We're you tring to hide it from me?"

"No!Of course not!I just didn't think it mattered.I didn't think you would care because it happened before we we're dating."

"Dating?You already say we're dating?And of course it would matter even before last night!I have loved you since I saw you!I couldn't handle not being able to be with while you we're married.You we're happy and in love with Kathy and not to mention married for twenty years with four kids!!"

"I WAS happy with her but it faded away when I met you.I love you more than I could even try to imagen!Im sorry if I hurt you but can you forgive me some how?"

"Do you mean it?Do you really love me?"

"Of course.More then life its self and always have,baby!"

"I forgive you but do you forgive me?"

"For what?You didn't do anything wrong to me and never hurt me in anyway besides when you left."

"Exactly!Do you forgive me for leaving without a simple 'Goodbye' or 'See you later'?"

"Oh!Of course.We should eat this before it gets cold.I like food hot...kinda like you!"

"Uh!!!"Olivia grunted as she playfully slapped him on the arm."Lets eat!"

So you ya like?Read and review my EO shipperness fans!!Geeees I love all you!!Thanks!!! 


End file.
